darkhorizonv2fandomcom-20200214-history
Pridelands
The Pridelands are the largest of the six kingdoms, a wide expanse of grasslands and fertile soil home to many animals. The territory is currently occupied by a pride of lions known as the Pridelanders and is ruled by their king, Simba. The Pridelands are known to experience drought on occasion, as according to legend the great king Mohatu led his pride to find water when the Water Hole in the Pridelands dried up. During the reign of Scar, over hunting also briefly turned the Pridelands into a barren waste. Locations in the Pridelands Pride Rock A unique rock formation located in the northernmost reaches of the Pridelands. Hollows inside Pride Rock are used by the Pridelanders as the pride's den. Pride Rock serves as a prominent landmark and is visible even from some parts of the Outlands. The Gorge A dry canyon located just beyond the borders of the Pridelands known to some Pridelanders as Wildebeest Valley because of the Wildebeest that commonly graze in the fields at the high end of the canyon. The site is infamous as the location of King Mufasa's murder at the hands of his brother, Scar. Also something to do with Kopa. Tree of Life The Tree of Life is a tall and thick African baobab tree. It's leaves are always green, as it hasn't been affected at all during the years. It resides some distance from Pride Rock but is still located in the Pridelands. It is said to be the home of the Shamans of the Pridelands. Majani Forest Situated past Pride Rock, the Majani Forest has large flowers and colorful foliage. This is the favorite hangout spot for cubs and a romantic spot for adolescents. For it's close proximity to Pride Rock, it's not hard to keep the landmark in sight, but it can be hard to get out of the forest if you can't remember where you came from. Water Hole The social meeting place and source of life in the Pridelands, the water hole is a lifeline for all animals. The king usually stops here first on his daily patrols to converse with the herds to get a foothold on what is going on around the lands. There is a strict no hunting rule within the surrounding area of the waterhole and the breakage of this rule strictly fates one with exile. Valley of Peace Not really much of a valley but more of a grassy plain. In order to establish good relations with the other prides, this is a neutral zone set up by the deceased king Mufasa. Rogues are free to roam around without worry. Zingela Plain A favorite hunting spot for generations, Zingela is a wide expanse of open plain with golden grass as high as a lion's shoulder. The lionesses of the pride have better luck finding their prey here than in most areas. Many of the females have learned to hunt in this area and it is cherished by the hunting party. Kube River Kube is the secondary source of water for the Pridelanders, because it is a further distance from Pride Rock than the water hole. At some areas, the river is wide across, but at other sections it is only a trickle. Over time, the river has sliced a deep ravine into the earth in some places, which serves as a natural border to the west. Occasionally, fallen trees become jammed in the river, blocking the flow of the water until the dam bursts from the pressure. Huntable Fauna *Antelope *Cape Buffalo *Elephant *Flamingo *Hippo *Kudu *Okapi *Wildebeest *Zebra Category:Locations